A Second chance at Love
by KRudzik
Summary: On the anniversary of the proposal Rory is tasked with writing an article the theme, regret. She writes about the one thing she regretted most, not marrying Logan. When he finds and reads this article everything changes for him. Will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the date on my phone. Last year at this time I was declining Logan's proposal and now I only wanted to be in his arms, out in California married to the man of my dreams. Let me start out by saying I messed up. I thought I knew what I wanted last year and that was anything but marriage but the more I thought about it the more I realized that marriage was the only thing that I knew I wanted.

I tried life on the road and it was great for like a week. I found out quickly that I was not made for traveling on a bus and staying in crappy hotel rooms. I quit about a month after the tour started. I guess in a way I had to take that job to know that all I wanted was a stable home but I should have just accepted that proposal.

When I got back to Stars Hallow Luke had moved into the house, which was fine at first. It was on the late nights that I was lying in bed and they thought I was asleep that finally got to me. I moved out a month later and headed for New York City. My grandparents bought me a nice place and although they paid for it the night I arrived I started my job search.

For the first month it was rough. There was nothing available and then finally I got the call that rocked my world. Old York had an opening as a columnist. I mean it wasn't the hard hitting news stories that I wanted to be writing but it was a job writing something. I accepted the job and never looked back, at least I thought that was what I did.

So for the past few months this has been my home. Henry is the nicest boss in the world. He apparently loves my writing, which I guess is good for me. Abigail and I are best friends. We met when I first came into the building. She had coffee in her hand and a smile on her face. She was one of those people who greets the morning with a what are you looking at. We hit it off right away and have been best friends ever since.

I put my phone away and started to work on this weeks column, regrets. I placed my hands on the cool keys of the keyboard and took a deep breath. It was hard to talk about so I knew that it was going to be harder to write but my story was perfect for this weeks topic. I exhaled and let the words flow from my fingers, maybe this was good for me. It could end up bringing me peace with the entire situation. I had to believe that something was going to come out of this or why would I put so much hurt on the page?

I picked up the paper and turned to her column. Since I have been back on the East coast I can say it is the one thing I look forward to. I quickly skimmed the title.

_Regrets._ Another promising column. I kept reading.

_Different people regret different things. Some people may regret the haircut they got or not doing their homework. I personally regret letting love go._

Did she really write that? She couldn't be talking about us could she?

_He wasn't my first love but he should have been the last. It was a year ago that I made the biggest mistake of my life and here I am doing nothing about it but I guess in a way I am trying to do something, for myself at least._

I closed the paper and sat down in my chair. Her biggest regret in life was not marrying me? I wish I had the nerve to call her and tell her that the offer was still on the table but I couldn't. When I went out to California I promised myself that I would get over this girl and here she was creeping into my life again. As much as I wanted to let her go I couldn't. Rory Gilmore was the love of my life and I think the only reason I agreed to come back and work for my dad was so that there was a chance of running into her again.

No I cannot let this happen. I got up and started to pace in front of my desk. I was so absorbed in Rory that I didn't even notice my dad walk in.

"Logan."

"Huh?" I turned and saw him leaning against the doorframe.

"Something wrong?"

"No just thinking."

"Alright." He walked into my office and shut the door. "I need to talk to you about a recent business investment that I would like you to take over for me." My dad walked over to my window and looked out at the city.

"What is this new investment dad?" He turned to look at me.

"Huntzberger Publishing Company has just bought Old York and I want you to make the company changes to get them up to our standards." My mouth fell open.

Old York was Rory's paper. I couldn't possibly be the one to go in and make these changes. My dad had to be joking, he knew about Rory at this paper. He was the one who showed me her column.

"Why me?" I saw a smile creep over his face and I already knew the answer.

"Because I want Rory Gilmore and you can get her for me."

My phone was ringing off the hook. Since I published that article my mother had not stopped calling me. I guess publishing that article was starting to become my biggest regret. Abigail walked into my office as I ignored my mother's call and turned off my phone.

"You know avoiding her won't do you any good." Abigail was the one person who understood the relationship I had with my mother. She had a childhood much like mine but hers had a happy ending, she was married with two kids.

"I know but I am at work now and I can call her later. So whats new?"

"Well there is a company wide meeting in an hour so that can't be good."

"Don't tell me that Henry is going on his soap box again about paper towel usage being at an all time high again. I don't think I can take him making us sign out paper towels again."

"I don't think this has to do with Henry. He seemed somber when he told me this morning and he asked if I could spread the news. I think something major is up."

"I hope not because that means my job is being cut."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well they can't cut sports or weather so the weekly columns get hit first."

"You are the reason people buy Old York, they can't cut you."

"Want to bet?"

"Do you want to grab lunch before the meeting of doom then?"

"Sure, just let me shut of my computer and we can go."

I turned off my computer and then grabbed my phone and my purse and followed Abigail down the hall. We got to the elevator and I pushed the button and then we waited for the doors to open. I heard the door ping and I watched as the doors revealed my worst nightmare.

Mitchum walked out of the elevator and stopped and smiled at me.

"Hello Rory." Abigail turned to me with her jaw just about on the floor.

"Hello Mitchum. What are you doing here?" I saw the creepy smile on his face and knew.

"Why don't I talk to you in private?"

I motioned for Abigail to go on without me and I followed Mitchum into a conference room. He closed the door and motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs at the long table. As I sat he walked around to the other side of the table and looked out of the window.

"What is going on?"

"I made an investment Rory. That is what I am doing here."

"What kind of investment?" I held my breath bracing for the worst but hoping for the best.

"I bought Old York Rory." He turned to face me and I felt my face go numb.

"You what?"

"An opportunity came up and I thought that it would be a great addition to HPG."

"You didn't do this because you wanted the paper you did this because you wanted me as a writer..."

"Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't buy a paper for one person. Rory if I wanted you I would just say the word and you would come to me. I could have you black listed from every paper in the area and then you would have no choice but to come begging for a job from my company. I would be your hero..."

"Don't flatter yourself. Why would you buy this paper anyway? It's substandard, no where near your papers and yet here you are."

"That's exactly it Rory. I want to come in and make this paper up to my standards. You might not see it right now but I am going to be the best thing that ever happened to this paper. You will thank me for this..."

"Cocky aren't we?" I was surprised to hear myself say that. I used to be afraid of Mitchum and now I was giving him comes backs as if he was a random guy who got too close at a club.

"Rory is that anyway to talk to your new boss?"

"No so how about I quit."

"That's a little rash don't you think?"

"No I think it is perfect."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You aren't me are you so I guess I can still decide what I want to do."

"Don't quit Ace." I knew that voice. I turned to see him standing by the door and I felt my heart drop. Why was he doing this to me? I was trying to move on and yet here he was standing there holding my attention and stealing the air from my lungs. Mitchum was way eviler than I gave him credit for.

"I think I will leave you two alone for a minute. You know what, take lunch. I think I can handle the staff conference alone and well Rory knows what I was going to say." Mitchum started to walk out of the room and then he turned back to me. "Let me know about your decision by tomorrow morning Miss Gilmore." He smiled and then walked out of the room.

Logan walked over next to me and then put the paper on the table in front of me. My column was highlighted.

"Is what you wrote true?" I just kept looking at the paper regretting writing those words.

"I wouldn't write it if it wasn't true."

"You regret walking away from me?"

"Logan I can't go there not here."

"Then lets do lunch, my dad's treat." He held up his business credit card and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine but it better be darn expensive."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I got up from the table and followed him down to the parking garage where he led me to his Porsche. he opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. He went around to the other side and got in.

"Nice car."

"Thanks it was a bribe from my dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He wanted me back here to work with him so he pulled out all of the stops to get me home."

"So I am guessing that this wasn't it?" He started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"No. the price tag for his only son was a New York apartment, this car, my own contract, and a big office. There were a few other things but mainly that was it."

"That was some package."

"Yeah, I should have asked for more but hey I did get a lot."

"What else could you have asked for?" I watched him as he drove. His hand never moved off of the shifter as his other hand lightly moved the wheel as necessary. His blonde hair hadn't changed and his deep brown eyes stared at the road with an intensity that I had missed.

"Well..." His voice startled me from my observations. "I could have asked for pony." I laughed at his joke.

"Just a pony?"

"Well I mean I don't have a use for more than one pony Ace. So what has ben going on with you?"

"Well I have been working at Old York for a few months writing my column and well that has pretty much been my life. My mom is engaged to Luke again and he is living at her house. I quit the campaign trail after a month, it was just too much for me. Oh and my grandparents bought me an apartment loft thing here."

I could see him nod as I listed off everything I had done in the past year. I wondered if he wanted to know about my love life since him. I know that I was dying to know if he had been with other girls but I didn't want to ask. I knew that it would cause me too much pain if he had been with other women so it was better that I didn't know.

"That's all?"

"Why what more do you want to know? I mean I think that is all that happened."

"So no other love interest?" I knew he wanted to know.

"There has been no one who has caught me eye in the past year Logan if that is what you want to know." He smiled and then looked at me.

"I haven't been with anyone either." I felt my heart skip a beat but I tried not to show it.

"Oh, I never said that I wasn't with anyone." I joked and his face fell. "I was joking Logan. Man you really have lost your sense of humor." He let out a half smile.

"We're here." He put the car in park and got out.

He handed the valet the keys and i stepped out and caught up to him.

"What is this place?" I had lived and dined in New York for a while now but I had never seen this place before.

"It's a new place that some old friends opened. I said I would stop by sometime and since my dad is buying why not give it a shot." I followed him to a small table that was set up.

"What is all of this?" I was surprised to see everything already set up like he was a VIP.

"I talked to the valet when we got here, he was one of my friends. He radioed back and they set it up. What do you think?"

"I think that this is all a little much."

"Yeah well my friends aren't subtle."

"I can tell."

"So shall we sit?"

"I guess." We walked over to the table and he pulled out my chair for me.

I could tell that he was really trying to be a gentleman but it was sort of weird. I liked Logan but this was not something that I as quite ready for, not yet anyway.

"Now that we are away from the office lets talk."

"Logan do you really want to ruin this lunch?"

"Rory we need to talk and here I know you can't just run away from everything being as I drove so lets talk."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"What do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean? I proclaimed to the entire Old York readership that I regretted not marrying you and that I still love you. What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I cannot possibly want more from you but are we going to act on this?"

"We? I was the only one here who said how I felt. Look Logan I know that it was my fault that you walked away but you walked away. I stood there trying to come up with other ways to deal with our relationship and you called it off. There was nothing that I wanted than to be with you I just wasn't ready for marriage yet. I mean can you blame me?"

"Yes I can blame you. Rory I laid my heart on the line for you and you just stomped on it. You were my first real girlfriend and I was ready to put it all on the line to marry you and you said no. Was I suppose to just forget that you said no and go back to dating you? I was ready to jump and you just watched as I threw myself from the cliff."

"Logan you didn't ask if I wanted to jump with you. I watched as you threw yourself from a cliff and you wanted me to blindly follow you. I was scared and I had no job or any future and you were forcing me to choose something that I couldn't. I didn't know who I was, all I knew was us and now that there is no us all I know is that I want an us. Logan I don't want to fight with you over that day I just want to move on and that can be with or without you."

"What does that mean?"

"I think it means that we need to get through this lunch and then see where life takes us. I don't want to rush back to you but I don't want to leave you. I'm just confused right now Logan. Okay?" Logan just looked down at the table and nodded.

Logan was always braver than I was. I could see that he was ready to jump again but I had to protect myself. I was fragile and I just might break if it didn't work out.

I saw the waiter approaching so I didn't say anything else.

"What can I get you?"

"A Scotch." Logan was glancing over the menu.

"And for you miss?"

"Something strong."

"How about a vodka?"

"Works for me. Oh and keep them coming." Logan looked at me with a confused look. "I drink when I get stressed. I picked it up on the campaign trail." He just nodded and looked over the menu again.

"I will bring your drinks right out and then I will be back to take your orders." The waiter disappeared and I opened my menu for the first time.

There were a lot of options on the menu and I wasn't sure what to get but luckily Logan ordered for both of us when the waiter came back. As she walked away I picked up my drink and took a long sip.

"I hope you didn't mind that I ordered for the both of us..." Logan trailed off.

"No it's fine I actually had no idea what to order."

"That's good." I took another sip of my drink and then I looked at the glass.

"Ah sad face the glass is empty." I placed the glass back on the table and Logan laughed. "What is so funny?"

"Well I just never pinned you as a heavy drinker Ace that is all." He picked up his glass and took a small sip.

"It has been one glass so far. If you want to see a heavy drinker meet me tonight at Tony's. I will show you a heavy drinker." I could have slapped myself in the face. Meet me at Tony's? I never invited people to Tony's. I only went there to get completely wasted and Abigail was the one who showed me that spot and here I was inviting Logan. Stupid, stupid Rory.

"Alright. What time?"

"Eight." There I go again.

"Eight it is but until then, keep the drinks to a minimum will you?"

"Will do!" I held up the new glass that the waitress brought out and took a sip from it.

We talked about work the rest of the time. I agreed that I would not quit as long as he promised I would not have to work closely with his father. Overall we had a good lunch that went until five.

Logan for the lunch and then drove us back to the office. Abigail was waiting by my desk when I got back and she ran to me as so as I came into view.

"What the hell happened to you? I mean I was with you and then Huntzberger took you away and here you are again as if nothing happened."

"I went to lunch with the new boss, well one of them."

"Seriously? You ditched me at lunch and then left me to go to that horrible meeting alone."

"Hey what happened?" Abigail was freaking out which was not like her at all.

"He is cutting half of the staff by Friday. Rory do you know what this means?"

"Oh my god." I couldn't think he was cutting my family? I know that I had not been at the paper that long but I knew every body her like family. I mean there were certain people that I would not mind to see leave but others of them it would kill me to see leave.

"Earth to Rory!" Abigail was all up in my face. "I need a drink. Want to hit Tony's with me?"

"NO!" I instinctively blurted out.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean that you should go somewhere other than Tony's. You want to go somewhere that you can just forget it all and hit on cute guys. Without thinking about your husband. That was why I said no."

"You know what you're right. I am going to go home and get all dressed up and then I am going to drag my husband out on the town."

"That was not quite what I was talking about but go for it!"

"I will. Thank you Rory."

"Hey that's what friends are for." I gave her a hug and then went to my desk and checked everything. My next column was due on friday and I was set.

I picked up my stuff and went down to my car to go home. Logan's car was gone when I went down which was a relief. At least I knew that I didn't have to worry about seeing him again until eight. I got into my car and drove to the safety of my apartment. I rode up to my floor and went into my house. I was glad that I had cleaned up earlier. It was nice that I didn't have to come home after a stressful day to a house of clutter. I grabbed my phone and turned it on. My phone had been bombarded by calls and text from my mother. It was a fantastic way to end a Monday. I sent a quick text back to her.

_Busy day, I'm fine stop calling. I will call you tomorrow or something just not right now. I love you but your crazy!_

_-Rory_

I put my phone down and then went to get ready. I took off my work clothes and then grabbed a few dress choices out of the closet. I wasn't happy with any of them so I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a black long sleeved shirt and put them on. I went into the bathroom and took my hair down from the bun it was in let it land along my shoulders. I went into the kitchen and heated up some Easy Mac and then sat on the couch and ate it while I finished watching Casablanca that I had started yesterday. When I went back into the kitchen I saw that it was seven so I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and did my make up. I combed my hair one last time and then slipped on some sandals and then made my way downstairs. I walked out the front door of the building. When I knew that I was going to be drinking I didn't tempt myself by bringing my car, I knew that nothing good would come out of it. I started to walk towards the bar knowing that I was not sure what was going to happen when I got there.

I checked my phone as I walked in the door. It was seven fifty. I looked around and then sat at a small table in the corner of the room. It was eight on the dot when I saw him enter the bar. He waved and then walked over to me.

He looked hot in his jeans and his white shirt. His hands were in his pockets as he sat down at the table with me. I couldn't help but stare at him. For some reason he looked hotter than I remembered him looking a year ago. I smiled and then ordered shots.

"It's going to be a long night isn't it?" he laughed as he raised his first shot to me.

I did the same.

"To moving forward!" We took the shot and he gagged.

"It's been a while."

"I never thought I would see the day that I would down a drink better than party boy like you."

"People change Ace. Obviously."

"Hey lets play a drinking game."

"What?"

"You know a drinking game."

"Like what anytime someone says right we take a shot?"

"No silly lets play never have I ever with shots."

"How do you play that?"

"You have never played never have I ever?"

"Not that I can say."

"Well you say something like, never have I ever been a Huntzberger and whoever has done it has to take a shot, so in that case you would take a shot. Get it?"

"I think so."

"Good now you go first."

"Never have I ever worked as a columnist." I smiled and took a shot.

"Playing dirty are we?" He just laughed.

"Your turn."

"Never have I ever been a boy." He gladly took a shot.

"My turn, never have I ever had brown hair." I took my shot.

"Never have I ever..."

"Hey are you playing Never have I ever?" I saw Abigail and her husband walk up to the table. She looked like this was not the first bar she had hit.

"Abigail?" I was shocked to see her here and embarrassed that I was with Logan.

"Hey Rory. See Peter I told you there was a reason she didn't want me to come here. Who is the guy?"

"This is Logan."

"Wait THE Logan?"

"Yes, THE Logan."

"So I guess you don't want us to join you?"

"Being as you are here you might as well join."

"Yippee!" I moved closer to Logan and Abigail and Peter brought two chairs over and a new tray of shots.

"So I think Abigail should go next." I was out of questions so I thought it would do.

"Okay never have I ever...wait I've done that...I've done that too...oh I got it. Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Logan, Peter, and I took a shot. I was hoping that Logan wouldn't notice but he did.

"Rory? You kissed a girl? I have to hear this story."

"Yeah well I was at the bar two months ago when Abigail went to the bathroom. I was really drunk and this girl came over to me and asked it I wanted to kiss her and well."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. They looked really hot."

"I bet. Man I wish I was there for that." Logan was laughing hysterically

"Anyway Peter your turn." I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"How can I top that? Oh never have I ever had a three way." Logan and Abigail took a shot.

"Good to know." I joked as Logan turned red.

"It was a while ago that it happened."

"I'm sure."

"Isn't it your turn?"

"Oh yeah. Um... never have I ever had sex in the kitchen." Everyone at the table took a shot.

"We are going to have to change that." Logan and I started to laugh.

We continued to play the game until Abigail changed and got us all different drinks. She gave me some sort of blue drink while Logan got a scotch and Abigail and Peter split a Rum and Coke.

As the night went on I got drunker and it was harder and harder to keep myself away from Logan. At eleven Logan walked me to my apartment. I was staggering the whole way although Logan didn't seem to have any trouble with walking.

"Hey why aren't you this drunk?" I asked as he kept me from falling all over the road.

"I am that drunk I just hold my liquor better than you do."

"Oh." We kept walking. "Do you love me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah I love you Ace."

"Cool." We walked the reset of the way in silence. When we got to the building he would not let me go the rest of the way by myself and I don't blame him I was a mess.

He got us into the elevator and then I pressed the button for the sixth floor. I saw the doors shut and I relaxed in the warmth of his arms. It felt good to have his arms wrapped around me again although I know that if I wasn't so drunk his arms would be no where near me. Maybe this habit was not so terrible after all. I watched as the doors opened and he opened my door. We froze at the entry way. He was about to leave when I risked it all and kissed him.

_**A/n: SO I started a new story. Let me know what you think. Please Review!**_

_**-Katie!**_


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled away with a strong force but he didn't leave. He just stood there holding me away from him. He said that he loved me and yet when I kissed him there was nothing there. Great I was in love with him and yet he didn't feel the same way about me. I tried to pull farther away from him but he would let me. He dragged me into my apartment and closed the door behind us.

He leaned down and kissed my lips moving his hands to my waist and pulling me farther into him. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled myself closer to him. It was all happening so fast. He sat down on the couch and pulled me on top of him. This was what I wanted but it was a little much.

"Logan." He was kissing my neck. "Logan we can't do this." He stopped kissing my neck and I slid off his lap onto the couch next to him.

"What's wrong?I thought that this was what you wanted?"

"It is but this wasn't how I wanted it. What I mean is that I am tired and I have to go to work in the morning. I just can't do it right now."

"I understand." Logan got up and then walked to the door.

"I had fun tonight." Logan opened the door.

"Me too." He walked outside and shut the door.

I threw my fist into the pillow of the couch and sighed. I had him right where I wanted him and there he goes walking away again. I got up and went into my bedroom, stumbling and finding my way by leaning against the walls. When I got to my bedroom I made my way to my bed and crashed. This was not at all how I imagined a reunion being.

In a perfect world we would have met on the beach. It would be summer and I would be tanning and from across the beach our eyes would meet and it would be like in a slow motion part of a romantic movie where we would get up and run into each other's arms and our lips would meet with a long soft kiss. We would strip down on the beach and just do it right there. That was how it should have gone.

Instead we met again over work, not a pleasant encounter might I add. Then after work I invited him to come and see me get wasted at a local bar. And the best part is we were about to do it and I said no. The only thing that made me feel worse was the fact I had to see him tomorrow and I knew that there was going to be a killer hangover that would remind me payback is not a morning person.

I groaned and then tried to find a comfortable spot on the bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning I managed to get comfortable and fell asleep.

I heard my alarm clock blaring in the morning and I smacked it with my hand and got up and made a pot of coffee. I leaned against the counter and waited for it to finish brewing. My head was throbbing and all I wanted was to go back to bed but lucky me had work and it wasn't like I could call in sick. The coffee finished brewing and I poured myself a giant cup and then went into the bathroom. My hair was a mess but that was fixable. I grabbed my brush and started to work out the knots when I decided a shower would be better. I turned on the shower and then went to my closet and took out something to wear and brought it into the bathroom so I could get dressed faster. I brushed my teeth and then hopped into the shower. I usually enjoy my showers but with a horrible hangover it was a little harder to do. I finished my shower and then dried off and then toweled my hair dry not wanting to hear the roaring of my blow drier this morning. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and then got dressed. It was not one of my better work looks but I have to say that it was the not the worst look. Before I left my bathroom I opened my medicine cabinet and looked for some aspirin but with no luck. Apparently the last time I used it I placed the empty bottle on the shelf to remind myself to buy a new bottle but all it did now was mock me. I closed the medicine cabinet, grabbed my coffee, and then left for work.

I walked down to my car and then got in and drove to work. I knew that this day was going to be bad but I didn't think that it could get worse. I got to work to find that some jerk had parked in my spot so I had to drive around and find on open visitor spot. I got out and walked into the office. I had gotten into my office and realized that I left my coffee in the car. I stood up and went into the lounge and found Logan talking to someone blocking the coffee.

"Excuse me." I wait for them to turn around and realize that I was waiting for the coffee pot.

"Oh Rory we didn't see you there." Logan turned around and flashed me one of those million dollar smiles.

"Well now you do." I crossed my arms and then waited for them to move.

The girl who Logan was talking to walked away but Logan stood in front of the coffee pot and didn't move.

"Coffee after a hangover?"

"No coffee in the morning, like always."

"Rory."

"Logan."

"You don't need to be drinking this what you need is water."

"What I need is for you to move out of the way of the coffee pot."

"Rory if you do what I ask I will give you some aspirin."

"You have it with you?"

"You're not the only one who hit the bar hard last night. now go get a bottle of water and when we get back to your office we will talk about the aspirin."

I went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and then I walked back to my office and sat down at my desk. Logan came in a few minutes later sporting a muffin and a bottle of aspirin.

"Eat this, drink water, and take two of these." He put the muffin and the bottle down on my desk. I went to grab the bottle of aspirin and he snatched it back.

"Hey!"

"Eat the muffin first and then drink some water and I will be back with bottle of aspirin."

"Not fair."

"Life's not fair. I will be back."

"Yeah, yeah famous last words."

I took the muffin he left and started to eat it. After finishing half of the muffin I dug through my purse to find the sunglasses that I carry with me. I slipped them on to try to cut some of the lights that were making my headache worse. I finished eating the muffin and then I open the water and took a few sips but it wasn't my coffee.

I got up from my desk and then looked around to see if Logan was around and then I went back into the break room and poured myself a cup of coffee and went back to my desk. I took a sip and then heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Logan standing over her desk.

"That doesn't look like water."

"Yeah I tried it and I wasn't a fan."

"Then I guess you won't be a fan of aspirin either."

"No I need the aspirin. Please?"

"Give me the coffee."

"No I need that too."

"Ace."

"Rory."

"I'm sorry, ugh Rory give me the coffee." I sighed and handed him the cup.

"Goodbye coffee I will miss you." He handed me the bottle of aspirin and I opened it and took two pills out.

"Take them with water and I will be right back, I just have to get rid of this first." He walked away and I took the pills with some water.

I turned on my computer and waited for it to load. While I was waiting Logan came in and took off my sunglasses and set them on my desk and then he took a few steps back. A few seconds later Mitchum walked into my office. I moved the aspirin and water to where he couldn't see it and then looked up at him.

"Good morning Rory."

"Good morning Mitchum."

"Rory, Logan and I are going to need to talk to you about your future with our company. Would you meet us down at the Huntzberger offices in two hours?"

"Is that a question or a task?"

"It's a task. I'm sure if you would like Logan would be more than happy to drive you."

"I think I can handle it."

"Like I said. Two hours. Logan." He turned and walked away. Logan looked like he was going to say something but instead he turned and followed his dad.

I waited until I was sure no one was watching and I put my sunglasses back on and then looked at the screen. I had another article that I needed to write and and I was in no condition to be writing or meeting with the new head of the paper. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I knew that it was going to be a bad day when I started but it has just gotten worse and worse. About an hour later Logan came back.

"You know if you want to make it to the meeting on time you might want to leave."

"What time is it?" I looked at the blank screen of my computer and then back to Logan.

"Let's just say that your two hours are almost up. Do you want a ride?"

"Sure. This headache is killing me."

"Still?"

"Yeah."

"How much water have you had?"

"As much as it took to take the aspirin."

"Well that is part of your problem. You know you need to hydrate."

"I was trying to do that and then someone took my coffee..."

"Just drink the water and get your things we are leaving."

"Fine." I grabbed the water and the bottle of aspirin and put it in my purse and then followed him out to his car. It was a different car from yesterday and it was parked in my spot.

"Hey you know that there is assigned parking here."

"Yeah I know."

"Then why in the world did you park in my spot?"

"I didn't know."

"Yeah well now you do."

"Are you going to get in or just stand there and complain?"

"Hey I can complain if I want to."

"Just get in."

"Whatever." I opened the door and got inside.

It was a lot farther than I had anticipated. Well I am not sure if it was father or if the ride seemed to last forever. There was an awkward silence that filled the car and it seemed to last until we got into the elevator heading up to his dad's office.

"So I'm sorry about the whole Rory thing." I felt like it needed to be said.

"It's fine, I just got caught up in the moment and it slipped."

"I mean I have no problem with you calling me Ace I just wasn't expecting it."

"I understand."

"I mean I think that it is more professional for you to call me Rory in the office but I mean I like the name Ace..."

"Rory like I said I understand."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh and Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Lose the sunglasses."

"Oh." I pulled the sunglasses off my face and put them into my purse.

When the doors opened I followed him down the hall and then into his father's office. Mitchum was sitting at his desk reading something at the computer. He had barely noticed that we walked in until he glanced up at the sound of his door closing.

"Oh you're here. Well take a seat." He motioned for us to sit down and we did.

I placed my purse on the ground and then put my hands on my lap and waited for someone to say something.

"So Rory I want to talk to you about your job. The thing is that there is no longer a place for you at Old York. I have a few other options for you but your position as a columnist is no longer available." I was dumbfounded. I knew that him calling me into his office like this was not good news but I never figured that this was it.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well I have a position open on my staff. You would come on and work as a secretary for a year and then I would move you into a writing position..."

"Are you kidding me?" He had to be joking. I would rather be unemployed than work as a secretary for his company.

"I am very serious Rory."

"Mitchum take your offer and shove it." I stood up and grabbed my things and then stormed out of his office.

I could hear Logan coming after me and I pressed the button for the doors to close in the elevator and barely missed him. When I got down to the ground floor I ran outside and back to my house. A secretary? i just replaying his words in my head. He was either an ass or he was a cocky ass. He had to cut my job, I understood that but a secretary? I have been without a job before, I was not desperate. When I got up to my apartment I stormed in and closed the door. I grabbed the container of ice cream out of the fridge and sat in front of my television and pigged out.

I tried to chase after Rory but she was too far ahead of me to catch her. I had talked to my dad about what he was going to offer her but what he said to her in there floored me. She was suppose to be offered a job as a reporter on staff not a secretary. I was fuming when I walked back into my dad's office.

"What the hell was that?" He was reading something on his computer as if nothing had just happened.

"What my offer?" He asked causally.

"Yes your offer. That was nothing like what we talked about earlier today."

"I know but things change Logan. The position that she was going to be put in got filled and I offered her what I had left and apparently she didn't like it."

"We both know that you didn't fill that position, what happened?"

"You got attached Logan. I told you to get her to come to my company not to fall in love with her again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you look at her Logan. I cannot have you distracted. When you get distracted you get sloppy."

"So you ruined her life?"

"I didn't ruin her life, I can ruin her life, but I haven't."

"You just fired her."

"People move on Logan."

"How come you can never do anything nice for people? Are you programed to screw over all human kind?"

"Logan calm down..."

"I will not clam down dad. So what if I love Rory?" That was the first time I had admitted to myself that I still loved Rory. What was I doing trying to argue with my father? He was never going to change but there was something that I could change.

I turned from my father and sprinted down the hall and pressed the button to the elevator. I turned when I heard my dad call after me.

"Logan where are you going?"

"To get Rory, dad."

"If you get into that elevator don't come back."

"I wasn't planning on it." I got into the elevator and watched my dad's face fall as the doors closed.

I didn't bother with getting my car. I sprinted out of the front door and down the street to Rory's apartment. I was winded by the time I got to the elevator but I just kept going. I got in and kept pressing the button for Rory's floor until the doors closed and the elevator started moving.

I was pounding on Rory's door when I finally got there. I knew that she was inside and I needed to talk to her. The door opened and I pulled Rory to me and kissed her. I could taste the ice cream on her lips and it was so nice. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled my inside her apartment. We bypassed the couch and she led me into her room without taking her lips away from mine the entire time. She laid down on the bed and I followed her lead and climbed on top of her.

She took off my shirt and I slid off my pants. She stripped off her shirt and then her pants. She started to kiss my neck and then made her way up to my ear. She pulled the covers over us and then we made love, multiple times.

The next morning I woke up with Rory wrapped in my arms. I missed having her there and it felt right to have her there again. I could feel her shift a little and I knew she was awake. She flipped over and looked at me.

"Good morning Logan." Her smile was contagious.

"Good morning Ace." She kissed me and I held her there for a minute. "Rory?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

_**A/n: What do you think? I have written this chapter many times so I hope that all that work has paid off. Please review and let me know!**_

_**-Katie**_


	3. Chapter 3

I just laid there for a minute. Logan had told me that he loves me. I love Logan but this was all moving so fast. Here we are at day two and we just slept together. I was about to say something when the phone rang and I reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Logan shifted over and started to get dressed. I put the phone to my chest. "Hey Logan."

"What?" He turned around and looked at me. He was just wearing his boxers and his body was rocking.

"I love you but I have to take this." He sat back own on the bed smiling.

"HELLO!"

"I'm sorry I had to do something really quickly but I'm back."

"You better be." Abigail sounded panicked on the phone.

"What's the matter Abigail?"

"Well tell me why your car is at work and you are at home?"

"Oh, about that. I got fired yesterday."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. He gave me two options. One was to become a secretary for a year and then see what writing positions came up. And the other one was to walk and well I'm nobody's secretary."

"I can't believe that. I mean if they fired you then no one is safe at this paper."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true. I just can't believe that they fired you like that. Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

"Not that I can think of. I guess I have to come in later and clean out my desk and pick up my car but other than that I am fine."

"Have you talked to Logan? I am sure he can work something out with his dad."

"Have I talked to Logan um..." Logan sat up and started to laugh. "You can say I talked to him..."

"And?"

"I don't think he will be convincing his dad of anything."

"That's too bad."

"I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are other jobs out there and I will find something, maybe as a journalist instead of a columnist."

"That is true. So are you okay?" Logan started to rub my back.

"I am more than okay."

"Well I have to go. You know I have a husband and two mouths to feed I can't be losing my job."

"You will be fine."

"Rory."

"Yeah."

"I really am sorry."

"I know and I will be fine."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and then turned to Logan.

"Abigail is worried?"

"Yeah. Now go make me some coffee and pancakes lover boy."

"It would be my pleasure."

"And make them chocolate chip pancakes." Logan just laughed as he made his way into the kitchen. I waited until he was out of the room and then I grabbed the phone and called my mother.

"Hello abandoned mother speaking how may I help you?"

"Oh stop it mom I have been busy and I am calling you now."

"Yeah well I don't want to talk now."

"Then I won't tell you that I lost my job."

"Oh honey." The phone call became very serious. "I am so sorry. What happened?"

"Mitchum happened."

"I am going to kill that man. Wait how did Mitchum happen?"

"He bought Old York. And yesterday he pulled me into his office and told me that he was cutting my columnist position and either I could work as his secretary for a year and then hope and pray a writing position opens up or walk. So I walked."

"Well good for you."

"Yeah."

"You seem happy. What happened after getting fired?"

"Well I wallowed."

"And?"

"Logan came over."

"Now that was what I want to hear. What happened?"

"We...talked." I hoped that sounded convincing.

"You talked aye?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you talk?"

"In the living room."

"On the couch I suppose."

"Mom you are making this sound dirty."

"Coffee is ready." Logan was at the door with a cup in his hand smiling.

"Oh are you still talking?"

"I have to go mom. I will talk to you later."

"I hope you don't talk to me like you talk to Logan."

"Bye mom." I hung up the phone and then looked at Logan.

"Tough call with your mother?"

"You just had to say something?" He laughed and then handed me the coffee.

"Now get dressed the pancakes are almost done."

He walked out of the room and I got up and changed into some sweats and headed out into the kitchen with my coffee. I sat on one of the barstools and watched as he made the pancakes. When he was done he put them on two plates and brought them to where I was sitting and held them behind his back.

"Choose one."

"What? This is crazy. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"All the time so pick one."

"That one." I pointed to his left hand and he gave me a plate of pancakes and then took a seat next to me with his.

He got up and got some syrup and whip cream out of the fridge and closed the door and came back to where I was already eating.

"You really need to go shopping for food."

"Why am I out of left overs?"

"Wait so you know that your fridge contains leftovers, a few bottles of water, and these?" he held up the syrup bottle and the can of whipped cream.

"Yeah that is how I survive."

"And you wear what size?"

"Not funny."

"Well if I am going to be coming over here more often we are going to have to get real food."

"Who said you were going to be coming over here often?" I joked as he sat down.

"Oh so I guess I love you means nothing huh?"

"I was just joking but why can't I go to your place? I mean you came here I think I deserve to at least see your place before we decide where we spend all of out time."

"Okay after breakfast then and on the way we can get your car."

"What about the rest of my stuff?"

"Ask Abigail if she will keep it for you."

"I can't do that?"

"Why not?"

"Well..."

"Just do it Ace."

"Okay."

We finished eating and then I set a quick text to Abigail while Logan cleaned up. She replied and said that she would be happy to do that for me. I then went into my bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and then went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I had finished undressing and had just gotten in the shower when Logan decided to join me. He laid the clothes he had to change into on the bathroom counter and then stripped out of his boxers and hopped in the shower with me.

"Really Logan." I turned and washed the shampoo out of my hair.

"What it saves time and water if we wash together."

"So you're concerned about the environment?"

"Whatever is takes Ace."

"I'm sure." He started to kiss my neck in all the right places. "Can you at least wait until I am done washing my hair?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and laughed.

"Fine but hurry up."

We took about a thirty minute shower and then we got out and dressed and headed for the office to pick up my car. We held hands the whole way and it was just like old times. Hanging out taking showers and holding hands. The only thing I was worried about was if it was all moving just a little too fast.

When we got to the office we got to my car and Logan took the keys and hopped into the divers seat. He drove us father into down town and then pulled into a parking garage in the middle of times square. He parked the car and we got out and walked over to the elevator. We rode up to the lobby and then got into another elevator which took up up to the top floor. When we got out it led straight into his apartment.

I could feel my jaw hit the floor as we walked in. The walls were painted a light grey except one wall which was covered in windows from the floor to the ceiling which also led out to a terrace that extended the area of the entire apartment. There were stairs which led to the second story where his office was. His kitchen was off of the living room on the first story. It had dark oak cabinets and stainless steel appliances. Next to the kitchen was a dining room with small windows on the other side of the apartment. Down the hall were three doors. Two were bedrooms and one was a guest bathroom.

"This is your place?"

"Yeah. It's a little over the top for my taste but I call it home."

"And you wanted to stay at my apartment?"

"Your apartment is more homey this is just over the top."

I ran over to the wall of windows and walked outside. I went to the edge of the railing and looked over. It was a far way to the bottom but you could see everything from up there. It was a prime location and it had a lot of privacy for being so open.

"So you want my apartment?"

"Wait that was not what I said."

"You know I would trade you in a heart beat."

"Everyone would."

"This place is amazing."

"I know my dad bought it for me."

"Do you think he is going to want it back?"

"What this old place? No."

"So now that we are here what do you want to do first?"

"How about you?"

"Funny. Let's go shopping."

"In my apartment?" He asked jokingly.

"No silly down there." I pointed down to the city and laughed.

I ran over to him and kissed him and then dragged him back to the elevator and we went back down to the lobby and then went shopping.

Logan insisted that I buy whatever I wanted but I hated spending his money. I bought a few things and he bought me a few things, mainly lingerie and dresses. When we were done Logan carried all the bags up to the apartment. When we got inside he placed all of the bag on the floor except for one which he handed to me.

"What is this?"

"Go put it on and you will see."

"See what?"

"Just put it on and meet me out here in five minutes." I took the bag and went into the bathroom to change.

I was surprised to open the bag and find a knee length dress. It was teal with cap sleeves. I slipped it on and it fit perfectly. There were also a pair of back heels in the bag which I slipped on and then walked out to find Logan dressed in nice clothes waiting for me on the couch.

"Not what you thought was in the bag huh?"

"Not quite but I like it."

"Good, now lets go."

"Go? We just got back."

"I know but there is an event tonight that I don't think you are going to want to miss."

"Event?"

"It's a company thing. I was invited a while ago and my invitation is a plus one."

"Didn't you quit?"

"Yeah but I still get to go to this event."

"Fine. Then lets go."

"That's a girl. I hope you don't mind but I got us a car so we don't have to show up in your Prius. I hope that is all right."

"Are you insulting my car?"

"No not at all." He laughed and then wrapped his arm around my waist and escorted me to the elevator which we rode down to the lobby. He led me out of the front door and then into a black car which was parked in front of the building.

When we were in the car we didn't say much. I was nervous about this event that he was taking me to. I knew that one person who was certain to be at this event was his father and well I wasn't in the mood to deal with him but Logan seemed to be excited about tonight.

When we pulled out front there were photographers and people all around the entrance. Logan got out of the car and then helped me out so I did not face plant in front of all these people. While we were walked up to the door people were shouting his name trying to get a picture of him and his date but he kept walking pulling me along side him. I felt relief when we entered the building and we walked into the event.

There were hundreds of people around and I felt like I melted into the background. Logan led me into the thick of the event. Logan took me up to a few people and introduced me.

"Gill, Adam, this is Rory Gilmore."

"Wait THE Rory Gilmore?"

"The Rory Gilmore."

"Wow it is a pleasure to meet you." They extended their hands to me.

"Thank you."

"You must tell us what are you writing your next column about? I just loved this last one. Who was it about?"

"Um...there isn't going to be another column and I would rather not say who it was about."

"Oh cause Logan? I got it." Adam laughed and patted Logan on the back.

"Wait what do you mean by there isn't going to be another column? Do you mean just this week or ever?"

"Well I was fired from Old York so I would say ever."

"Who in their right mind would fire you?"

"My father. It was nice to see you both but we have to make the rounds."

"Well it was nice to meet you Rory." I shook their hands again and we left.

"What was that all about?" I turned to Logan who was smiling.

"What? Oh that meeting? Well those are two investors in my father's company. I know that they wanted to meet you and well being as we were all here..."

"What are you doing Logan?"

"Networking that is all."

"It doesn't seem like that is all you are doing."

"That is it I promise."

"Sure." Logan kissed me and then he introduced me to a few more people, all of whom were surprised to hear of my recent firing. I could now see why Logan wanted to come to this event so badly and why he wanted me to come with him.

By the end of the night I must have talked to at least a hundred people. I was exhausted and Logan could tell. We called it a night and then went back to his apartment. I changed into some of the lingerie that he had bought me and we retired to his room. I crawled into bed next to him and snuggled into his body and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Long night?"

"Very long." I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

"Good night Ace."

"Good night Logan. I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/n: A sweet chapter but with a little foreshadowing of what is to come. Talking to all those investors was a little dirty for Logan but we shall see if it pays off. Anyway please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

It was seven in the morning when Mitchum Huntzberger came crashing through Logan's bedroom door. Logan had his arms around me and we were still sleeping when he came crashing into the room but He didn't seem to care that we were still in bed. Logan turned to me.

"I told you we should have stayed at your place."

"Logan get dressed."

"Why dad?"

"You haven't been at work and it is unacceptable."

"I quit remember."

"Yes to chase after Rory. You got her now come back to work."

"No."

"Logan I have a room full of investors in my office and all they want to do is talk to you. You are going to get up and you are going to come down to the office."

"Why do investors want to talk to me?"

"Well after that stunt you two pulled last night there was a lot of damage control that had to go on and now they will only talk to you. Now get dressed you have ten minutes." Mitchum turned and walked out of the bed room.

Logan groaned and then got out of bed. I was about to pull the covers over my head and go back to sleep when Logan grabbed my arm and dragged me out of bed as well.

"Hey what is that for?"

"If I have to go down there so do you."

"It wasn't my stunt."

"But it was about you. I'm not going down alone Gilmore."

"Hey your stunt your punishment. But I will come for moral support." He leaned over and kissed me.

"And that is why I love you, now get dressed I think we are being timed."

I laughed and pulled a black dress out of one of the bags from yesterday and slipped it on and then put on some heels and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair.

Logan was finishing getting ready when I was sitting on the bed waiting for her. When he was done he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room where his father was pacing.

"Finally." He turned and walked out of the apartment

Logan rolled his eyes and then pulled me behind him as we walked down to his father's car and got in. His father was flipping through his phone the whole way and the atmosphere was tense. We didn't say anything and when we got to the office Mitchum got out and Logan and I followed him inside. He walked to a conference room and stopped.

"They are in there." Logan took and deep breath, straightened his tie, and then walked up to the door. He dad stopped him just shy of entering and whispered in his ear and then allowed him to answer.

As soon as the door closed Mitchum walked away leaving me standing in the hallway. I felt a million people staring at me but no one would go anywhere near me as long as Mitchum was around. After he disappeared into his office a young female walked up to me and smiled.

"You must be Rory Gilmore. I'm Scarlet. You know you drive Mr. Huntzberger crazy. Anyway how about I show you to Logan's office it might be a while."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

"It's a honor. Right this way." She led me down the hall and led me into the corner office on the opposite side of the building from Mitchum's office.

I walked in and sat at Logan's desk hitting his mouse and accidentally turning on his computer. Scarlet was talking but I had tuned her out. Logan's office was gorgeous, I only dreamed of working in a space like that. I looked back to Scarlet and smiled. She had to be an intern, she was young and hopeful and Mitchum hadn't crushed her dreams yet.

"So Scarlet do you know what is going on with Logan and this meeting? I mean his father literally dragged him out of bed to come here." Scarlet looked around and then shut the door and sat in the chair across from where I was sitting.

"I don't know exactly what is going on in there but I have heard rumors. So you know that Logan walked out on his father the other day. Well apparently after you two showed up and made some trouble for Mitchum last night this all is revenge. Apparently he either has to talk the investors into whatever he screwed up or your permanently black listed from the journalism career. Mitchum said fix it or her career dies basically. He wants you gone. Which is funny considering the other day but those are rumors for you." I knew that Logan was taking a risk last night but this was insane. I was not going to sit by and let him defend his father to save my career. I knew that getting involved was not right but I followed my heart instead of my head.

"Wait what do you mean by by the other day?" Scarlet smiled and leaned back in the chair.

"Well this isn't a rumor. Apparently Mitchum was suppose to be offering you a job here. He has been reading your articles for quite sometime now and I over heard him the other day and the whole reason he was interested in Old York was to get you. He used Logan to draw you in but he never factored in that you two might still have feelings for each other. He wants you he just doesn't want a Rogan..."

"A what?"

"A Rogan? A Rory and Logan. You know like a Brangelina? Brad Pitt and Angelina?"

"Wait so Logan and I are a Rogan?"

"Or a Lory, or a Gilberger, or a Huntzmore. Personally I like Rogan."

"That is good to know. Wait so he wanted to hire me?"

"Big time hire you. I thought he offered you that position when you walked out yesterday."

"No he offered me a secretary position."

"Man he was a lot more pissed at the Rogan than we thought. I have to tell Tina."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Are you an intern?"

"Yeah how could you tell?"

"Trust me on this one whatever Mitchum tells you at the end during your review, take it with a grain of salt. He is a bitter man who hates happiness and he will try to suck it out of your life. But thank you for everything. Tell Logan that I will meet him later at my place."

"Why?" I got up and walked towards the door.

"I have some business to attend to." I walked out of his office and marched into Mitchum's office and shut the door behind me.

"Rory, I'm busy you must leave."

"Trust me when I get finished here you will be begging me to just leave. Mitchum give me one good reason to not go into that room and drag Logan out." He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Because he is doing it for your career."

"Yeah and that really pisses me off. I don't need him to look out for me. I can handle myself, I have for a long time. I know what you said to him and well I am not pleased with that. I know why you even bothered with Old York. Oh and your employees really don't keep gossip to themselves. Why did you change my job offer? Was it because we became a Rogan?"

"A what?"

"A Rory and Logan, keep up will you? You know you have no business getting in between your son and I. Our relationship is just that it's OURS. I would appreciate you keeping your nose out of it. As for last night and what happened that was because Logan, your son was pissed at you. Maybe if you paid more attention to the relationship between your son and yourself you could have stopped something like that from even happening. As for the meeting he is in right now, I am going to let him finish but let me tell you something you will never again burst into his apartment or anywhere where we are and try to pull him away. The only reason he should ever leave to come and see you is if HE decides to work here again or if HE wants to see you. Other than that I do not want to see your face anywhere near us. Oh and one more thing if you think that blacklisting me will get me to work for you think again. I would rather die than work for you. There are other things I could do to stay away from you and this greedy company. So consider this an ultimatum. Stay away from me and my life you no good life sucking butt faced miscreant!" I turned and stormed out of his office and down to the lobby where I finally caught my breath.

I steadied myself and then walked out onto the street and smiled. It was the first time that I felt liberated from my terrible past with Mitchum. I took a deep breath and then walked to my apartment. It was like everything seemed brighter. I was in a better mood and when I got to my apartment I ran into my room and leaped on my bed and screamed in happiness with my face in the pillow. I had forgotten why I started writing in the first place. The past two jobs I had were just so I could write but it wasn't what I wanted to be writing, it was what I was allowed to write. What I needed to do now was to get my name out there and start over and I knew a way to do it without Mitchum or the name Gilmore getting in the way of that.

I jumped off my bed and grabbed my phone and dialed my mother's number. It was something that I wanted to make sure she was cool with before I just jumped into it I just hoped that she would be cool with it.

* * *

><p>I was worried when Rory was not waiting in my office when I got out of the meeting. It had been a brutal battle of me retracting statements from last night and apologizing. I hated doing it but it was this or see Rory's career tanked. I knew that this was just the first of many strings my dad was going to attach to that agreement but it would be worth it. I walked out of my office frantically and looked around. The red headed intern walked up to me but I was not in the mood.<p>

"Mr. Huntzberger?" She seemed around me and in a way I felt bad about that.

"Please call me Logan Mr. Huntzberger is my father."

"Rory asked me to tell you she left but she will meet you at her apartment." I turned my full attention to the intern.

"When did she leave?"

"Not too long ago. She confronted your father about something and then left."

"Did she seem upset?"

"Quite the opposite."

"Thank you." I walked over to my father's office.

I knocked on the door and then walked in. He was on the phone so I waited until he was off. His tie was loosened and he seemed stressed. Rory must have done a number on him, it took a lot to get him to loosen his tie. He hung up the phone and then motioned for me to close the door. I closed the door and then stood in front of his desk.

"What happened Logan?" He tightened his collar and tried to look stern.

"I kissed their asses. What else do you want?"

"Will you be working here again?"

"I think that is up to you."

"Right. Well the job is yours."

"What about Rory?"

"What about her is right."

"Dad what happened while I was in that meeting?"

"Your girlfriend came in here and chewed my ass if you want to know. I don't get rattled much but I was scared that she was going to hit me at one point. I know what I promised you but she doesn't want your help. Leave the company if you want but that phone call I just got off of was confirming that she has no place in this industry."

"You what? After I just went in there and kissed your ass to all of those people?"

"She told me to do it. Logan I want you to work here but what she did was not acceptable behavior at all..."

"So you blacklist her." I got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. See you tomorrow." I opened the door and left.

I cautiously opened the door of the apartment just in case she was angry. I was surprised when I heard music blasting and Rory running around the apartment dancing like a fool in her sweats. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her surprising her a little. She leaned up and kissed me and then went over and turned the music off.

"Sorry I didn't see you come in."

"It's okay. What is all of this about?"

"I told your father off."

"I heard. Why are you in a good mood. You know that stunt got you black listed."

"It may have."

"It did."

"Oh well. Oh I have some news."

"What kind of news?"

"Good news."

"You got a job?"

"Not that good, not yet."

"Well then what is it?"

"I had this brilliant idea when I got back. Rory Gilmore has been black listed correct?"

"That was what I just said."

"Yes well my name is Lorelai Gilmore, wait for it Hayden."

"Wait..." I smiled as I caught on to what she was thinking.

"Professionally I am now going by Lorelai Hayden. It gets me past his little black list and right into any office I want." I took her into my arms and spun her around.

"Ace you are brilliant!"

"Thank you."

"What do you say that we celebrate?"

"One step ahead of you. I ordered some food and I have some lingerie that has been calling my name since you arrived."

"Oh I like this."

"You should." Rory led me into the kitchen where she poured us both a glass a bottle of wine and then we went into the bedroom where she changed as I got the food and put it in the microwave so it would stay warm and then we had a little fun.

**A/n: So this was not one of my longest chapters but i hope it did not disappoint. I had fun writing it so let me know what you think. Please review.**

**-Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Miss Lorelai Hayden I am surprised I haven't heard of you before. These writings are fantastic. I am going to have to consult with a few people but I will get back to you about the position in a few days. It was great to meet you." She extended her hand to me and I shook it.

I gathered my things and then left the office and walked down to the lobby and looked around. This could be my future. I could walk through this lobby every morning on my way up to my office at CNN. If it wan't this lobby it could be the lobby of The New York Times or any other place that I had interviewed at. There was something out there for me and Mitchum was not going to stop me.

I took a deep breath and then walked out of the building and into the craziness that was New York City. I got into the flow of foot traffic of the city and walked to my apartment. Logan wanted to quit his job but his father had something on him. I wish I knew a way to help him because believe me I would.

I got to my building and went up to my apartment. I opened the door and changed into some sweats and checked my emails. There were a few from my friends and a couple from my family. There was also a lot of junk mail too. I closed my email and then checked my messages on my phone.

The first message was from Logan begging me to make up an excuse to keep him at home. I deleted the message and laughed a tiny bit moving on to the next message. My grandmother was the person who left that message. It was noting important so I deleted it and tossed my phone on the table.

I went and sat on the couch and turned on the television, flipping through the channels. There were times that I enjoyed being unemployed but truthfully I was hoping everyday that I would get a call telling me that a job was mine. After I had flipped through every station on the television twice I turned off the television and went into the second bedroom in my apartment. It was a small room but it was nice. I went to the center of the room at the foot of the bed and sat on the floor and looked around. If I was going to be home for any length of time maybe this would make a good office. It really had no other use. Every time my grandparents would come into town they would stay somewhere else so it had never held a purpose. I got up and walked into the living room when the phone rang. I ran over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi, Miss Lorelai Hayden?" I could feel my heart pounding.

"Yes this is she."

"Hi this is Emily from CNN. You had an interview with me earlier today and I was just calling to offer you a position on our journalist team."

"Wow that was..."

"Fast? Yeah well after you walked out today I talked to my boss and he couldn't let such talent slip out of the doors. I understand if you want some time to think it over so just let us know by the sixteenth."

"I will do that. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome and I can't wait to hear back from you." I hung up the phone and then paused for a few seconds before I went into a screaming fit.

I had a job. All I had to do was accept and the job was mine. I put the phone down and then ran into my room and changed into presentable clothes and then ran out of the apartment and to Logan's office.

I saw Scarlet answering the phone and I waved as I walked past. I knocked on Logan's doorframe and then entered his office. He looked up from his computer and smiled, gladly putting his work to the side.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure to Ace?" Logan got up from behind his desk and gave me a kiss and then pulled me further into his

"Well you know I had that interview this morning right?"

"Yeah you told me about it a few times. Why?"

"Well I thought it went really well..."

"So this is because you think it went well?"

"No this is because they offered me a job."

"That is fantastic Ace!"

"I know. I was feeling bad because I hadn't heard anything from any of the other places and then I get home today and I got the job. Can you believe it?"

"I can believe it you are very talented. You know what this calls for a celebration. I am going to have Scarlet cancel my afternoon and we are going to take a long lunch and then go have some fun."

"Logan I don't want to get you in trouble..."

"Ace he won't let me quit, so I doubt he would fire me."

"So lunch?"

"Yes. What would you like?"

"Your homemade chicken and rice."

"How and coffee?"

"Of course."

"My place or your place?"

"Your place."

"Changing it up are we?"

"I like the patio at night."

"So do I. So my place it is. Stay here for a minute and I will right back." He walked out of the office and I went over to the window and looked out at the city. Maybe my new office would have a view.

I was still alone in his office when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and saw that I didn't recognize the number but it was local. I flipped it open and answered.

"Hello, this is Lorelai Hayden."

"Miss Hayden, I am glad I caught you. This is Loretta Price from the New York Times. I don't know if you remember me but I interview you the other day."

"I remember you of course."

"Well I was looking over everything and after talking to a few other people we have decided that you are the girl for us." Logan walked back into the room and stared at me. "So Miss Hayden I would like to offer you a job. Take your time in getting back to us but if all possible let us know of your decision as soon as possible."

"Thank you very much and I will."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and put it back in my purse.

"Who was that?" Logan had a confused look on his face.

"That was the New York Times."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were calling to offer me a job."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No."

"This calls for dinner too!" Logan held his hand out and I gladly walked over and took it.

We were about to get into the elevator and leave when Mitchum saw us and came over to where we were waiting.

"Rory, I'm surprised to see you back here. Have you reconsidered my offer?" I just smiled and ignored him. "Where are you taking Logan? No where that will take too long I hope, he has a very busy day."

"Not anymore, I canceled the rest of my day."

"You can't just cancel meetings Logan."

"I did and I will. Now if you will excuse us we have plans." Logan took my hand and dragged me into the open elevator and pressed the button heading down to his car.

When we got to his car we got in and he drove to his apartment. We went inside and I changed into some clothes that I had over there and Logan changed into his sweats. Logan went out into the kitchen to start cooking while I took my time pondering the two options. I found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a pro con list for each job. When I was finished I walked out into the kitchen folding the paper up as I went.

"What is that?" Logan point to the paper I was holding.

"Nothing important."

"It's a pro con list?"

"Yeah."

"Well let me here it. Maybe I can help you decide."

"You know that my mother is the only person who gets to help me decide on things like this."

"Yeah well your mother is currently camping with Luke and April so maybe I can step in on this one."

"Maybe. Okay" I unfolded the list and looked at it. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about CNN?"

"Okay well a major con is that I would either have to move or drive because it is a little far from where I live now."

"No that is a pro."

"How?" I was confused by where Logan was going with this.

"You move in here with me."

"So major Pro?"

"Next one."

"Well CNN is more of a news station than a paper."

"Okay." I listed off the entire list and then flipped to The New York Times side.

"First thing that is a con on here is that Mitchum would know sooner than if I worked for CNN."

"This is true but its not a reason to turn it down."

"Alright. I would also have to move..."

"In here that is settled. Next thing."

"A pro is that I would be a member of one of the most world known papers." I finished the list and then sat there.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Well this is when my mother would say something completely off subject and then add her opinion and we would argue and in the end I would have my mind made up."

"You're right your mother is the only person you can do this with."

"You are no help."

"That is not true. Lunch is ready." Logan put the two plates down on the counter and we ate.

When we were finished he cleared the plates and cleaned up while I looked over the list a few times. When he finished he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and then started to kiss me on my neck which was the one place I could not resist.

"Cut it out I am trying to make life altering choices."

"No I will not cut it out. Put the paper down and come play with me."

"Logan!"

"Ace, I get one day off and I want to be with you."

"Just give me a minute." He stared to kiss my neck again.

I put the paper down in defeat and let him pull me off the bar stool and then I turned around and started to kiss him.

"See this is more fun then choosing where you are going to work."

"Maybe for you."

"Come on Ace. You have some time, wait until your mom gets back and then have one of your famous talks."

"Fine. You win." He smiled and then kissed me and then dragged me into the bedroom for some afternoon delight.

At seven Logan paused for a minute to order take out and then we laid in bed for a few minutes before he put some clothes on so he could answer the door when the delivery man came. When the food came Logan spread it out on the bed and we ate. When we were finished he threw the leftovers in the fridge and we sat on the couch for a few seconds before my phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"MOM!"

"Hi, I'm back from the worst vacation ever. Can you believe that some people actually like camping? Let me tell you that I am not one of those people. So what is new with you?"

"Well I had a few interviews this week."

"Any news?"

"Big news actually."

"What is it?"

"I got a job at CNN..."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Wait it gets better."

"How can it get better than that?"

"I also got a job at The New York Times."

"Shut the front door! That is fantastic."

"I know but now I don't know which one to choose."

"And you were thinking that I could help? Rory I really wish I could but this is your future hun and I don't want to be responsible for which job you take. They both are great and you could be happy at either but I don't want to choose for you, I just can't."

"Can you hint?"

"Not even a hint. But I can be happy for you."

"Yeah well happiness is not going to help me choose where to work."

"You could make one of those pro con list."

"Already did that."

"No good?"

"None."

"Well I think that you will be happy with either choice. Just pick the one where your writings will most fit in."

"Was that hinting?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you said writings will fit in not you will fit in. By writings you are hinting at the New York Times because it is a paper..."

"That was not what I meant..."

"Ah ha so you want me to work at CNN?"

"Wow will you look at the time I have to go. Bye."

"No wait." I heard the phone go dead and I hung up.

"She wouldn't help you would she?" Logan was leaning on the counter of the kitchen where I was seated.

"Not even a hint."

"What are with mother's these days?"

"I seriously don't know." He kissed me and we settled in on the couch and watched some television.

I woke up on the couch the next morning. There was a note on the pillow from Logan probably apologizing that he had to go to work. I sat up and looked out the windows and then it hit me. I knew exactly who I wanted to work for. I knew where I wanted to go to work everyday of the rest of my life. It was silly that I even had to think about it when the answer had been in front of me this entire time.

I got up and grabbed my phone and dialed the number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello this is Lorelai Hayden. I'll take the job."

* * *

><p>I felt bad having to leave Rory so early but I also knew that my father was not happy with me. He had been black mailing me for the past month so I would stay with the company and the last thing I wanted was for him to add to my punishment. He had slipped a few things into my new contract which entitled him the rights to my soul if I ever wanted to leave the company again. The first time I quit I was free to go but it ended my previous contract I had signed.<p>

The new one I had to sign had a clause in which if I were to quit my father got everything back from the previous agreement and he had the rights to take the Huntzberger name away from me. It seemed petty but my last name made me in the business world. I want to be known for more than just my last name but I also knew that my last name got me more things than most people.

I left her a note and then I drove to work. I parked in my spot and made my way up to my office. My father was waiting for me when I arrived.

"Logan I'm surprise to see you this morning I was sure you were going to call in sick."

"If I talk to you any longer you might get your wish." He ignored my comment and continued.

"We could have lost a couple deals from those canceled meetings yesterday."

"But we didn't."

"But we could have. I have rescheduled all of them for today. Being as you already had a pretty full day you might want to call Rory and tell her not to wait up."

"I'm leaving at five."

"No you're not. If you leave at five I will consider that as your resignation."

"You can't force me to work late."

"You wouldn't have to if you did the job I asked you to do."

"You don't ask you command."

"Logan why do you always have to make this into such a big deal. Just do your job. I will check back with you later." He got up and walked out of my office closing the door behind him.

I walked over to my computer and looked at my schedule. With everything I had to do today I would be out of here by midnight. I closed my schedule and got down to work being as there was no way I was going to stay here all night.

It was around five when Rory finally called me. I sighed and then picked up the phone. I had made a lot of head way in my work but I was still going to be here until eight at least.

"Hey Ace."

"Hey Lover boy when are you going to get home I have some exciting news to tell you." I leaned back in my chair and squeezed my eyes shut. I hated that I couldn't be with her right now.

"The terminator has me working late because of yesterday. The soonest I can leave will be out eight."

"Well that puts a damper on everything that I had planned. Well do you want to hear my good news?"

"Lay is on me Ace I can use some cheering up here."

"Alright well I took a job."

"You did?" This was better news than I had anticipated.

"Yeah. Do you want to guess where?"

"I'm not so sure that guessing is the safest game to play right now so why don't you tell me?"

"Okay. I took a job at..."

**A/n: I know I am incredibly evil. Where do you think she took the job? Anyway here is the next installment of this story. I hope you are loving it so far. Please review.**

**-Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

This was how I had always imagined this day to feel like. I woke up a little early and took and extra long shower. When I came out I blew my hair dry and then combed it so it laid straight down my shoulders. I pinned back my bangs as I did my make up and when I was done I combed my bangs and then walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. Logan was still in bed when I walked out into the room. I quickly walked over to the closet and slipped on a pair of black pants and a light blu button down shirt and then walked over to Logan in the bed.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went to go put my shoes on.

Logan slowly sat up in the bed and then turned to me as I put on the last of my shoes.

"You are really excited for today aren't you?"

"Just a little but you need to get up. We both have to go to work."

"But I don't wanna." Logan whined as if he were a child.

"Get up."

"Fine" Logan grunted and then got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

I laughed as I went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. I then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the box of pop-tarts and pulled out a package and stuck them on a plate and then sat down next to the coffee pot and waited for it to finish brewing. I had finished my first pop-tart when the coffee finally finished. I got up and grabbed a cup and then poured myself some coffee and sat back down. A few seconds later Logan came out into the kitchen. He was dressed in a black suit with a light blue tie that matched the shirt I was wearing.

"Match much Logan?"

"Huh?" He looked down at what he was wearing and then back to me. "Oh I didn't notice."

"I'm sure. Coffee?"

"I'll get it." Logan grabbed a cup for himself and then poured some coffee and sat down next to me.

"Want a pop-tart?"

"No I'll grab something on the way to the office. So are you excited for your first day?"

"Ugh I am so excited it is not even funny. I just have this feeling that I am going to screw something up..."

"You are going to be fine. This is not the first job you had and they really wanted you. You are just making yourself nervous for no reason."

"I know but I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

"You won't Rory."

"Well I should get going."

"I'll walk with you, it's on my way."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to."

"Alright then lets go." I grabbed my purse and he grabbed his brief case and we walked out of his apartment and towards my new job.

It wasn't the shortest walk but when I stood in front of the building it was worth it. The sleek glass looking building shot up into the sky. I took a deep breath and then turned to Logan. I gave him a kiss and then walked through the doorway into my new career. I walked through the lobby and to the security check point.

"Name." The guard looked at me.

"Lorelai Hayden. It's my first day."

"Alright Miss Hayden." He signaled to another guard to take over his post. "Follow me and I will get you all set up." He signaled for me to follow him through security and into an elevator. When the elevator doors shut he turned to me.

"So are you excited about working here?"

"You have no idea. Working at a place like The New York Times has been a dream of mine and now I am not working at a place like it I am working here."

"My name is Barnard. I work at security, you will be seeing me a lot."

"I'm Lorelai, but you knew that."

"Okay follow me Miss Lorelai." We got off the elevator and walked into an office. He went and talked to someone and then signaled for me to follow him again. We walked back into a small office. He walked behind a counter and typed something in to a computer.

"Okay can you stand in front of that black screen and I will take your picture for your ID."

"Okay." I went and stood in front of the screen.

"Okay one, two, three." I smiled and then I saw the flash. "Okay let me take a look. Do you want to see it?"

"Yeah." I walked over to the screen.

"This is one of the best photos I have seen for an ID."

"Thank you."

"Okay so I will get this printed and then I will show you to your new office."

"Thanks."

"No problem, it's my job."

We waited for the ID to print and then he handed it to me along with an ID holder. I clipped it onto my purse and then we walked back to the elevator.

We took the elevator up to the fourth floor and then we got off.

"Well Lorelai this is where you are going to be working. Take it from me this is one of the better floors to be working on."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh this floor has the best coffee in the building. Also when the elevators get packed you are not too far from the ground floor so you can use the stairs. Oh and of course the lovely Kennedy works on this floor. Lorelai Hayden this is Kennedy Newman. She is one of the photographers on this floor.

"It's nice to meet you Lorelai." Kennedy extended her hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you too." I shook her hand and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would get here. They told me I was working with a new writer and I guess that would be you."

"Oh well then I guess it is."

"Well I think Kennedy can take it from here. I will see you later Lorelai."

"By Barnard. Oh and thank you."

"It's no problem." He walked off leaving Kennedy and I alone for a minute.

"So do you want to see your desk?"

"Yeah."

"Okay you will be sharing on office with me."

"An office?"

"Yeah we get an office. Four walls, a few windows, some ridiculous potted plants, and our own coffee pot."

"Sounds promising."

"Yeah well it could be worse." We walked past the cubicles and into a small corner office. "So this is your desk and that is my desk." She sat down at the desk that was facing mine. There was one window in the room and our desk were next to it.

"Any assignments yet?"

"There is one. Here take a look." She handed me a file and I read over it.

"This is interesting."

"Yeah that was what I thought."

"So you want to get started on it?"

"Sure."

We both sat down at our desk and started working on the project. A few hours later Kennedy leaned back in her chair and looked at me.

"Do you want to grab lunch?"

"Yeah just let me finish this and okay lets go." I turned off my monitor and grabbed my purse.

We took the stairs down to the ground floor where Barnard waved as we exited the building to a small cafe down the street. They entered and sat at a small table in the corner of the room.

"So Lorelai tell me about yourself." Kennedy was glancing over the menu.

"Well I was born on October eighth and after I was a few years old my mom took me and ran away to a small town called Stars Hallow where I was raised. I went to Chilton and then to Yale. I worked on the campaign trail for a little while and most recently I worked at Old York..."

"Do you know Rory Gilmore?"

"Funny story about that."

"I knew there was something you weren't telling me."

"You have to promise to not tell anyone."

"Trust me I won't."

"Okay well my name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden. I go by Rory for short..."

"Wait so that means that you are..."

"Rory Gilmore."

"Why are you going by Lorelai Hayden then? I mean Rory Gilmore has made quite a name for herself."

"It's complicated."

"I bet."

"You see my boy friend is Logan Huntzberger."

"No way!"

"Yeah. To make matters worse his father bought Old York and then fired me. He offered me a job as a secretary and I basically told him to shove it."

"You didn't?"

"I did. So Rory Gilmore is black listed."

"But not Lorelai Hayden."

"Exactly."

"You know I am starting to like you more and more Lorelai."

"That's good."

"So do you know what you want to order?"

"I have no idea. Do you know what is good here?"

"Let me take care of ordering. Anything special to drink?"

"Coffee would be nice."

"Okay I will be right back." Kennedy got up and took the menu's to the counter and then ordered.

When she came back to the table she put the coffee down in front me me and then sat down with her drink.

"Well that was fast." I took a long sip of my coffee.

"Yeah well I know the guy who takes the orders and I found flirting gets you far in this town."

"I've heard that before."

"So tell me about the inspiration that helped you write all of those articles for Old York. I have to say you were the only reason I read that paper. I cannot even imagine why Huntzberger would let you go."

"It's because of the thing between me and his son."

"Wait is Logan the boy you wrote about in regrets?"

"Yeah."

"That was the best article I have ever read. I laughed, I cried, and then I wanted to find that guy for you. Apparently I didn't have to."

"Yeah well his father would have rather we stayed far apart."

"Ugh I hate people like that. Too concerned about what is best for them that they can't take the time to look at the bigger picture. Anyway so how do you think this piece is going to effect everything that you and Logan have?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are doing a hard hitting piece on nepotism. Don't you think that they are going to look at it as a hit on them?"

"Trust me there are more than just them in the world. In fact I can name and entire zip code that believes it makes the sun rise in the morning."

"I know but your boyfriend lives in that world."

"Trust me he wants out, his father just won't let him leave."

"Sounds complicated."

"More complicated then he will let me know about. I already told him that I would go and sort this out with his dad but he wants to handle it."

"Men!"

"I know."

"So what are your ideas with this article?"

"I was thinking that we can take an inside look at three different companies, names changed of course, and then we can dig in and see what roles it plays in these companies."

"Good idea. You are so much better than the last write I worked with."

"What were they like?"

"Ugh don't even get me started."

"I think it's too late for that."

"Well for one thing they thought I was beneath them just because I took pictures, oh and he called me doll. Do you know how mad that makes me?"

"I can imagine."

"Let's just say that it was not a working relationship and when he resigned I did a happy dance in our office."

"He seems terrible."

"He was. But I guess since I got you in the end everything works out."

"You can say that."

The waiter brought out two salads and we ate lunch and then returned to finish the story. It was harder than I thought it would be but I was able to get most of it done before we called it a day. Even though Kennedy was just a photographer she was really helpful in getting sources for me to talk with. I was starting to see that this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

After work I headed down the stairs and back to the apartment. I was glad that at the end of the day I knew that I was going home to the most wonderful man on the planet and my day was only going to get better.

As I turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you doing home so late?" Logan didn't let go as I walked inside the apartment.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Yeah well I have an evil dictator as a boss and well you don't, that is unless you are working for me father."

"I'm not working for your father and my boss is not a dictator, I just got caught up in a story."

"Oh a story?"

"Yeah it is going to be a great piece. There are a few more things I have to check out but I think that it is going to turn out great. Kennedy and I have been slaving away at it all day."

"Kennedy?"

"She is the photographer I am paired with. She is amazing."

"She?"

"You thought Kennedy was a he didn't you?"

"Well..."

"Were you jealous?"

"Maybe a little."

"So what is for dinner?" I put my purse on the floor and pried Logan's arms from around my waist.

"I am thinking take out. I am far too tired to cook anything."

"Pizza?"

"I was thinking wings but if you want pizza that is fine too."

"We can get wings if you really want that."

"No it was your first day you should choose..."

"Yeah but I don't work for a dictator, you do."

"So wings?"

"Wings it is. Now make the call." I handed him the phone and then walked into the bedroom and changed into some sweat and then made my way to the couch in the living room.

When he was done with the phone call he went into the bedroom and then emerged in sweats and sat next to me.

"So when are the wings going to get here?"

"They aren't. I got pizza."

"Logan!"

"Hey after I thought about it pizza sounded good to me."

"Yeah right."

"Hey a man can change their mind."

"I'm sure."

"So tell me what is this first story on?"

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Come on everything you do interests me."

"It's on nepotism in the work place."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"It's just that I work because of nepotism..."

"Logan I am not using you and your father as an example. It is just an assignment to evaluate it in the modern work place that is all. I am not saying how terrible it is and there are no names listed in the paper. Plus it is just going to be a small article in the paper. It's no big deal."

"You're right." Logan pulled me into a hug and then kissed the top of my head. I could still tell that he was worried but there was no reason for him to be.

**A/N: So she took the job at the New York Times. What do you think about Kennedy? And what do you think about her first piece? It is going to be interesting with a surprising twist that I am going to add next chapter. Anyway this one was short and sweet and I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**-Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a hard few days but I was happy with the end results. I handed the piece to Kennedy for one last review and when she was done she put it down and smiled.

"Well Lorelai Hayden I think we have ourselves a front page story!"

"Yeah too bad it will only appear on page six."

"Hey we worked hard and we have a great piece. Just because it is getting printed on something besides the cover doesn't mean that it isn't written well."

"Yeah I know."

"Good now let's go turn this in and see if there is another assignment posted." She picked up the paper and we both turned it in and then went to the assignment board.

There was no hard hitting story but there was a decent one on the destruction of a historic building down town. We signed up for the piece and then went back to our office to start working on it.

Kennedy immediately got on the phone to find sources while I started research on the actual building. We were about thirty minutes into the research when there was a knock on the door.

A gentleman in a black suit walked into the office holding our article that we had just turned in.

"Hello Kennedy, Lorelai. May I talk to you both about this story you just turned in?"

"Sure." Kennedy pulled up a chair for him and then sat down herself.

"I'm Dylan Thomas by the way, I know we haven't met quite yet Lorelai." He extended his hand to me and I shook it.

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" Kennedy was turning in her chair waiting for the news.

"Well I read this piece and it is really good."

"We know." Kennedy said with a smile on her face.

"I mean like front page material good."

"Really?" Both of our faces lit up.

"Yes really. Now I know that this is suppose to be page six but I made a few changes and gave the old front cover story and extension to next week so I can run this article. Is that alright with you?"

"That is fantastic."

"I'm glad you think so. Keep up this kind of writing and there might be a promotion in your future girls. Well I have to make a few calls and get this story out there so excuse me." He got up from the chair and left.

When he was gone Kennedy closed the door and then walked halfway back to the desk and then started to dance like a crazy person.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked looking at her.

"We did it!"

"And what are you doing?"

"My happy dance! I know that it is totally unprofessional but I get caught up in the moment sometimes."

"I can see that." I smiled and then let her finish her dance.

When she was done she walked back over to the desk and we both went back to working on our new story.

I left my office around five and walked back to the apartment. I could not wait to tell Logan the great news. I opened the door and found that all the lights were off. I guess he had to work late again. I went into the kitchen and ordered some wings being as I knew Logan loved them. When I was done with that I went into the bedroom and changed into some comfortable clothes and then grabbed a book and curled up on the couch. I ate the wings after they were delivered and I fell asleep around ten. There was no call from Logan and there were no messages when I woke up the next morning and found him gone.

From the looks of our room when I went to get dressed I was the only one who ever came home last night. I called Logan's phone and got his answering machine so I left a brief message asking him to call me later and let me know what he wanted for dinner. I got ready for work and then walked to the office.

Kennedy had my cup of coffee waiting for me on my desk and she had a list of residents that we were willing to talk about the building with us. I did a few things and then we got our stuff together to talk to the sources and get pictures for the article.

Kennedy had this thing about only taking pictures with the person who was writing the story. She wanted to be sure that she knew what I was thinking about writing so her pictures could reflect my work the best that they could.

We finished with our field work around four so we headed back to the office to see what we had gotten. I checked my phone on the way back and there was nothing. I put it back in to my bag but Kennedy noticed the look on my face.

"No call from lover boy?"

"It's not just that."

"Tell me about it. I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"Then tell me."

"He never came home last night."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Did he call?"

"No there was no word from him which is not normal."

"So there was no word from him and he hasn't called you today?"

"Yeah and he didn't answer when I called him this morning."

"Girl we need to make a stop at this office at his and make sure he is alive."

"I don't want to bother him if he is busy..."

"If he loves you it won't be a bother."

"I don't know..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Then I don't have a choice do I?" Kennedy just laughed as she drove.

When we got there she parked in visitor parking and we got visitor passes from Greg who knew me. We rode the elevator up to his floor and I just prayed that Mitchum was out today. When the elevator doors open we walked out and to his office. We passed Scarlet on our way and she waved as we passed. I saw that Logan's door was closed when we got there so I knocked and then I pushed it open and stuck my head in and saw him sitting behind the computer staring at the screen.

As we entered he didn't look up he just kept his eyes on the screen until we were at his desk and Kennedy cleared her throat.

"Gosh Ace I was going to call you what time is it?" I looked at my watch.

"It is now five."

"I meant to call you earlier but my dad has me swamped with work and I haven't had a break."

"I figured but you know when you don't come home and then don't call I get a little worried about you."

"I know and I am so sorry about that." He got up from behind his desk and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"So what do you have left to do?"

"I have to go through the files from Old York and see how we can make improvements."

"He still has you on that case?"

"He never took me off of it."

"I have a suggestion." Kennedy was looking out the window as she spoke.

"What might that be?"

"Don't get rid of the reason people bought the paper." Logan just laughed.

"I'm guessing you're Kennedy."

"In the flesh and you are the boyfriend I'm guessing or we have the wrong office." Kennedy extended her hand and Logan kissed the top of it and then let go of it in front of her.

"I still have a few things to do."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Unfortunately no."

"How long then?"

"A few more hours if I get lucky."

"Do you want me to bring you dinner?"

"I would love that." Logan kissed me and then I turned to Kennedy.

"Do you know any good places around here?"

"Quite a few actually." Kennedy pulled out her phone and ordered dinner while I sat across from Logan as he went back to work.

Kennedy left to go get dinner and Logan finally gave in and let me help him with the files. It took two hours to finish plus an extra hour that we had for dinner but we were done and on the way home around eight. I thanked Kennedy for everything and then Logan and I went home.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked as I changed out of my work clothes.

It was Friday night and my article was going to be printed in tomorrows paper so I was extremely happy.

"How about you?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into bed and started to kiss me.

"Fine but only because we don't have work tomorrow." I kissed him back and then helped him get undressed.

I was still asleep when Logan came into the bedroom holding the paper.

"Rory when were you going to tell me that you got your article on the front page?" He jumped into bed next to me and handed me the paper.

"The night you didn't come home. I had wings and everything."

"See what I miss with a dictator as a boss." He sighed and the kissed me. "Well congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"I told everyone to buy the paper today so I will be getting a few calls later."

"Well I am so proud of you Ace."

"That means a lot to me."

"So how should we celebrate?"

"By getting me coffee would be nice."

"I'm on it." He gave me a kiss and then walked into the kitchen to get me coffee.

My mom called as soon as she read it and so did my grandparents and dad. Everyone was so proud of what I had done for myself. Abigail called around five at night and we talked for a while. Logan made wings for dinner and then we watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

The rest of the weekend flew by and on Monday it was back to work. Logan and I walked together and when we got to my office he kissed me and then went on his way. Barnard waved as I walked past the security point and I waved back. I made my way up to the office and Kennedy had coffee on my desk again with some of the pictures that she had taken. I looked them over and then bounced a few ideas off of her as I typed the article. It was about three when we took lunch. We were eating when Kennedy pulled out a bag and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked as I took the bag from her.

"A present for our office now open it!" She was leaning over the table smiling as I pulled the present out of the bag and looked at it.

Kennedy had taken a copy of our article and had it framed along with some of the rough drafts and rejected pictures.

"It's to commemorate all of our hard work."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

We hugged and then finished lunch and headed back to our office where Kennedy hung the picture on the wall. When I walked back to my desk there was an invitation to a writers function on Tuesday night for Kennedy and I. I tossed it over to Kennedy and then checked my messages.

"Rory it's your mother..." I saved the message and moved on.

"Lorelai Hayden this is Mitchum Huntzberger calling..." I froze. Kennedy put the letter down and looked at me as we listened to his message. "I know that you probably love your job at The New York Times but I have a position open for you here and I am willing to talk big money if you are. Anyway I would like to meet with you and your photographer for lunch sometime. Just call my office and we will schedule something. Thank you." I hung up the phone and looked at Kennedy.

"He wants to talk money?"

"He doesn't know it's you."

"What should I do?"

"Well is money an object?"

"No is it for you?"

"Not really."

"So should I set up an appointment?"

"No. He didn't want you when you were Rory Gilmore and he can't have you now that you're Lorelai Hayden." I laughed and then looked at the letter that was now on Kennedy's desk.

"So are we going to the function?"

"Do we really have a choice? You just wrote the cover article and I'm your partner in crime, I think we have to go."

"I think you're right." We laughed and then got back to our article but Mitchum's call was still haunting me and I had no idea why.

**A/n: DUN DUN DAH! I told you there was going to be a twist and it continues in the next chapter cause guess who shows up at the function! I won't tell you because if you haven't figured it out then you deserve to wait until the next chapter to find out...ANYWAY please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


End file.
